


A Roaring Fury

by mayhem (zidle)



Series: We Will Forge Something Better [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, House Baratheon, House Lannister, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zidle/pseuds/mayhem
Summary: In a Westeros where first-born daughters inherit their families’ lands and titles instead of the first-born son, many wars are avoided and friendships made.A young lady learns her strength.
Series: We Will Forge Something Better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562512
Kudos: 30





	A Roaring Fury

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble that takes place about 12 years before the previous work.

**289: A Roaring Fury**

The first time Joffrey hit her, she cried and didn’t tell anyone. Myrcella was six and didn’t understand why her eight-year-old brother hated her so. The next time wasn’t long after, and when she asked him through tears why he hurt her, Joffrey sneered and said that it was her fault he wouldn’t be Lord of the Rock.

“If you were a boy, mother would pass the Rock to me. It should have been mine! Now, I’ll get nothing and be sent off to marry some highborn Lady!” He yelled at her.

Myrcella asked her grandfather Tywin if what Joff said was true, but she still didn’t tell him about the times her brother struck her.

“After I die and your mother dies, you will be the Lady of Casterly Rock, Lady Paramount of the Westerlands and Wardenness of the West,” her grandfather said. “Until that happens, you will continue your studies with your Septa and the Maester and you will receive lessons from me about what it means to hold our family’s seat.”

The first lesson grandfather gave her was that as the Lady Paramount of the Westerlands, she would answer to none but the Queen and her Hand. She would be one of the most powerful Ladies in Westeros and if she always remembered that, so would the realm.

“What are your family words?” He asked her.

“Hear Me Roar and Ours Is The Fury,” she answered quickly. She was young, but she knew the importance of remembering your words.

“You are Lannister and Baratheon both, and neither Lions nor Stags are meant to be docile. In due time, the Seven Kingdoms will hear your roar, and if they cross you, they will know your fury, sweetling.”

“They will know my fury,” she repeated.

The next time Joffrey hit her, she did not cry out. Though tears did spring to her eyes, she looked at her brother with as much strength as she could, remembering the words of her grandfather and the words of her families.

“The next time you think to strike me, you would do to remember that one day I will be your Liege Lady.” Joff sneered at her again and opened his mouth to speak, but she did not let him. “And if you fail to remember, I’m sure grandfather would be willing to remind you.”

Myrcella was only six, but she knew her words and she knew who she was to be, and she would never allow anyone to think she was weak again.


End file.
